


One night, I wished upon a star...

by EleenaDume



Series: Spop fics! [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But Bow has a pretty big crush on her already, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Glimbow-centric, I just needed tiny Glimbow in my life, Micah is also mentioned, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, This takes place a really really long time before they start dating, friendship fluff, have some tiny Glimbow for your soul, he just doesn’t know what a crush is yet, sandbox love, young Glimbow shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleenaDume/pseuds/EleenaDume
Summary: In which a young Glimmer that is not yet able to control her powers got stuck in a tree, and Bow comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Spop fics! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791085
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	One night, I wished upon a star...

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately needed to write some fluff after the huge angst-trip that was yesterday’s Catradora request, so I wrote some tiny Glimbow for one of the other requests I got.  
> Younger Catra and Adora show up time and again in the show, and I would have loved to see some clips of Glimmer and Bow together when they were younger, but there are none, so I wrote this to compensate for it.
> 
> Bow has this huge crush on Glimmer when they’re little, but he also has absolutely no idea what a crush is.
> 
> Title will make sense at the end, I promise.

“I’m here! I came as fast as I could!”

Bow was kind of breathless, but he didn’t care about that much. Glimmer was so scared, holding on for dear life, her eyes closed as she screamed her lungs out in fear. 

He hated that. Glimmer was the bravest girl he knew, and seeing her this terrified made his heart drop into his gut.

Was she hurt? Oh stars, hopefully she wasn’t hurt...

“Are you okay up there?!”

Bow was yelling, equally freaked out and worried about his best friend and at the same time trying to remain calm because he couldn’t help her if he was panicking.

“DO I LOOK OKAY?!” She yelled back, still not daring to look down at him – or look down at all.

This was scary. This was really, really freaking scary.

Why was this stupid tree so high?! Why, of all places on Etheria she could have landed, did it have to be the crown of a tree?!

“...sorry, stupid question. I meant... Are you hurt? Please tell me you’re not hurt.”

“Hurt, no! JUST TERRIFIED!”

Bow exhaled loudly. Terrified was still bad enough in itself, but that she was okay otherwise was a huge relief.

“It will be okay, I promise!” He started examining the tree branches for potential ways up that he could use to get to her. “Do I even want to know how you landed up there?”

“I was just... you know, teleporting around, and then I opened my eyes and  **_ BOOM! _ ** _I’m on a treetop!_ ” She still didn’t dare to let go of the tree stem she was clinging to. “...and then I got stuck here! I think I’m out of power, and even if I wasn’t, I don’t want to teleport again. I’d probably just land in an even higher tree...”

She sobbed against the tree silently. She was really, really scared. Bow just wanted to hold her hand to make her feel better.

“It will be okay, you hear me? We’ll get you down from there safely, I promise.”

The tree didn’t even look that high from where Bow was standing. He could climb up and get her down without either of them getting hurt.

...he hoped.

Or, alternatively, he could go with the safer option – but he was very, very sure that Glimmer didn’t want this.

He decided to ask anyway.

“Don’t you think I should go get your mom? She could just, you know, fly up there and take you back down!”

Glimmer shook her head vigorously, her eyes still closed.

“No! Please don’t. I... I’d be in so much trouble. Mom made it very clear to me that any kind of teleporting is completely prohibited, especially when she’s not with me. If she found out that I did it anyway, I’d be grounded for the rest of my life!”

Bow didn’t even have to ask why she’d ignored her mom’s wishes and done it anyway. That was Glimmer for you. She hated being told what to do or not to do, especially by her mom, even though Bow knew Angella actually just meant well.

Was she overprotective sometimes? 

Sure. 

Should she sometimes trust Glimmer’s abilities more? 

Definitely.

But they were just kids, after all. And especially considering that Glimmer had both almost broken her arm when she’d accidentally teleported outside of her third-story bedroom window instead of into her room the prior week – she had Spinerella to thank for the fact that nothing worse had happened – and had once accidentally teleported into the middle of an ongoing battle between the Horde and the Rebellion once, he definitely had to agree with Angella on this one.

He loved bis best friend for all her giddy excitement and her bravery and enthusiasm and stubbornness when it came to learning new things – but he also didn’t want her to get hurt.

“Well, she kind of has a point, since you’re, you know, stuck in a tree and all...” He mumbled and shook his head. “Stay where you are. I’m coming.”

“...thank you.”

  
The way up worked relatively well. Bow had to use a rock and some smaller trees to reach the lowest branches of the one Glimmer was on, but after that, climbing was pretty easy. Some branches were thinner than others, and he had to watch out not to accidentally put too much weight on one of the feeble ones, but all in all, it worked pretty well, and it didn’t take him long to reach his best friend.

He reached for her hand.

“There, see? I’m here now. Let’s get you off this tree.”

She slowly let go of the tree stem, one hand holding his, the other grabbing onto a higher branch to stabilize herself. 

Her hand in his was trembling and somewhat sweaty, but him being here now calmed her down a lot.

“Thank you for coming up here to rescue me.”

Her lips formed a small smile.

He laughed. She was still scared, obviously... but it was nice to see her smile again.

“Of course. We always get out of your messes together after all, don’t we?”

She shrugged and giggled.

“Yeah, I guess we do.”

It had taken until now for Bow to actually look back down.

‘ _OH STARS, IT DOES LOOK WAY HIGHER FROM UP HERE!_ ‘

He gulped, closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths so he didn’t panic. The last thing they needed right now was stay here, both of them scared and stuck on a tree together.

He did manage to calm down a little.

“Be careful, okay? Not all the branches are sturdy enough to step on them,” he warned her.

She nodded.

They made it about halfway down the tree safely before they made the mistake of climbing onto a branch at the same time.

Said branch could have taken one of their weights easily, but not both of them combined.

They looked at each other for a moment, then the inevitable happened and it cracked. 

Then they were falling, both of them screaming.

Without thinking, Glimmer grabbed Bow’s hand and closed her eyes.

They disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

They were clinging to each other screaming when they popped up on the ground underneath the tree safe and sound.

It took a while for them to realize that they weren’t falling anymore. Then the screaming died down.

“I... I think we’re not dead?” Bow concluded as he slowly let go of his best friend and looked around in confusion.

His voice was still freakishly high-pitched from the fear.

“...huh. Looks like I wasn’t completely out of power, after all.” Glimmer wiped the sweat of her forehead. “Whew, that was close. But it was so much fun!” She exclaimed excitedly.

Bow sighed. 

_ Of course she though it was fun  now . _

“Sure! Almost dying is so fun!” 

He was still severely freaked out.

She squeezed his hand. 

If she was honest with herself, she was also still pretty scared, but laughing about it now that they were out of danger made her feel a bit better... but that didn’t seem to help Bow, and she wanted to help him – especially after he’d just climbed up a tree to safe her.

“Sorry, I just... It’s okay. We’re safe now.”

Her hand in his did visibly calm him down a little. His body didn’t feel quite as tense anymore.

He got up, then helped her get up from the ground, still not letting go of Glimmer’s hand when she was standing again. 

Holding it made him feel nice and fuzzy and warm inside, and he loved that. 

Glimmer didn’t let go, either.

“Come on, we need to get back to Brightmoon before your mom gets even more worried than she probably already is,” Bow said after a while. He then gulped. “...and I don’t think I want to see any more trees right now. Or ever.”

His best friend giggled.

“Yeah, I’ve also had enough of trees for a while. And Bow...” Glimmer paused for a second. “Thank you,” she said sheepishly. “You were so brave, climbing up that tree for me.” She hugged him. “You’re my hero.”

He blushed. Glimmer was so cute when she was happy and excited. ...well, she was always cute –  _ she was **Glimmer** , after all _ –, but she was especially cute then. 

Bow wanted her to keep smiling at him like that for the rest of his life. If she would, he’d be happy forever.

“Says the person that just saved us,” he replied as he hugged her back.

“Well, yeah.” She giggled. “But I also got us into this situation in the first place.” 

They let go of each other slowly, immediately intertwining their hands again.

“Maybe so,“ Bow said as he smiled at her. “But hey, I think this is the first time you teleported us that we didn’t end up in a worse situation than we were in before! I’m so proud of you!”

She beamed.

“Eeek! This calls for celebratory cake when we get back!”

He laughed.

“It really does. Now come on, let’s get you back home.”

They slowly started walking back in the direction of the palace. 

“Do you think mom will be very mad when we get back?”

Bow shook his head.

“She was probably really worried about you, so she’s of course going to be a bit angry, but she’ll be too happy to see you’re okay to stay mad at you for long.”

“In that case... race you back?”

“Sure.”

Life with Glimmer was many things, but it never got boring, that was for sure.

She was incredibly brave and super fun to be around, and she pushed him out of his comfort zone often. 

Sure, that was scary sometimes, but there was also a lot of fun experiences he would have missed out on if she hadn’t.

He loved spending time with her... and he wouldn’t trade what they had for the world.

  
  


“Where were you two?! I was worried sick! You can’t just walk off like that without telling me you’re leaving or where you’re going! Especially when you’re still so young! The Horde could capture you, or you could get hurt, or- Are you hurt? Should I get the healers?”

Angella started checking them for wounds.

Glimmer rolled her eyes.

“ _We’re_ _ fine _ _, mom!_ Stop!”

“Are you sure?”

Bow nodded.

“Neither of us got hurt, Miss Angella.” He squeezed his best friend’s hand. “I’ll never let anything bad happen to Glimmer as long as I live! I promise!”

Glimmer’s eyes lit up. 

Bow was everything she’d ever wished for in a friend.

One especially lonely night, she‘d looked up at where the stars should have been – where her mom always said her dad was – and had wished for a friend. 

Two days later, she had met Bow in the Whispering Woods.

Ever since, she’d believed that maybe, just maybe, her dad had heard her and granted his daughter her most heartfelt desire... that he’d sent someone to her that would play with her and look out for her when he couldn’t.

‘ _ I really, really miss you, dad, and so does mom. I wish you were here. ...but thank you. ’ _

Glimmer silently smiled to herself when she looked back up at her mom.

Angella’s hard, worried expression had softened at Bow’s words.

“I know you won’t.” She smiled at him. “And Bow, like I’ve told you a million times before, just call me Angella.”

“I’m sorry, M- Angella,” he quickly corrected himself. He gave Glimmer a questioning look to ask her if what he was about to say was okay. She obviously understood what he meant and just shrugged, but she was smiling, and he took that as a yes. “We were actually about to get some cake. Do you... want to eat some with us?”

“I-” She blinked in surprise. She had not been expecting that. “Actually, I’d love to. I’ll just ask the kitchen staff to delay dinner a little. Then you two can tell me what you’ve been up to all day.“

Angella still had no idea how and when Glimmer had even met Bow... but stars, she liked that boy. 

She really did.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @kaikinapela on Tumblr, who asked for Glimbow with the prompt “…and then I got stuck.”
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
